Cocoon
by Layla99
Summary: Always, Sakura's foster parents had told her that one day, she would become beautiful. But she'd never expected her change to occur during the Chuunin Exams in front of Ino. But new powers come with unwanted attention. Is this a curse or a gift? Cocoon...
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**A/N: This is the first chapter to Cocoon that I promised! Don't worry about Changed though, I'm still going to work on that too. Oh, and Chocolat-Chan, my BETA, wrote a note at the bottom, so be sure to read it! Oh, and as of yet, I haven't decided on a pairing.**

**I don't own Naruto for this chapter and for all chapters in the future.**

I knew that it would happen, but when was the question. My foster parents had always told me that one day, like my real mother, I would evolve into something beautiful, just like how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly. What I wasn't planning was my change happening right in the middle of the Chuunin Exam's preliminary. One second I was glaring at Ino, the next, something smooth like glass was surrounding me like a cocoon. I can't help but wonder if I'm going to be a butterfly or a moth… (Takes place during the Chuunin Exams.)

O

O

O

Kaoru and Yuki Haruno trudged through the snow, arm in arm. They had the content, serene aura of a couple whose vows of marriage were made not so long ago. It was rare for there to be snow in the fire country, so when the first signs of the white flakes were seen, Kaoru had asked his love, Yuki, for her hand in marriage. Not wanting to spend their honeymoon in Konoha, the couple decided to spend their weeks in the outskirts of the country, at a rented house. There, with the crisp air, white snow, and enchanting view, they were content. Haruno Kaoru was a handsome man, a civilian, with blonde hair and gray-green eyes, and his wife, Yuki, also a civilian, was a lovely lady with long black hair and blue eyes.

Yuki slipped out of her husband's warm arm, to childishly run ahead in the snow laughing in delight at the frozen crystals. Her husband looked on with love in his eyes, but the man's attention was jerked away from Yuki by a sudden movement in the trees. Gray-green eyes narrowed, as he frowned, before calling out, "Yuki, we should head back now, it's getting late." Even though there was prospect of danger, Kaoru's voice softened immediately as he addressed his wife.

Yuki pouted, but nodded her head in reluctant agreement, much to Kaoru's relief. As they were heading back, the man felt a prickle on the back of his neck. Kaoru wasn't sure if he was being paranoid or not, but he kept getting the feeling that they were being watched. Yuki was drowsing on his arm, letting him lead the way back home, so she didn't notice anything amiss, except for maybe the slight tenseness of her husband's arm.

As he heard a small crack of a twig, Kaoru swore softly to himself. Glancing at his wife anxiously, the man scanned the forest warily, reprimanding himself silently for not hiring shinobi to guard them. His guard was broken however, as a beautiful woman with long silvery white hair stumbled out of the forest. She was pale, and Kaoru saw that her lips were tinged with blue from the cold. The woman was wearing only a thin kimono, and the wool blanket she was carrying, was wrapped securely around something other then her shivering form. The strangest things about her were her eyes. They were a pale, gleaming blue, without any pupils, which gave her a rather divine appearance. The woman stared at them with wounded doe-like eyes, before collapsing onto her knees.

By then, Yuki had also noticed the woman, and gasped first in shock, then in concern. Unheeding her husbands warning, she hastily hurried to the woman's side. "Are you all right?" Yuki asked.

The strange woman looked up to gaze at Yuki with emotionless eyes, then dropped her eyes to gaze once more at the bundle in her arms. Wrapped tightly in the blanket was a baby girl with tufts of pink hair and large wide, frightened green eyes. Even with the blanket, the frail baby was shivering slightly, her little nose red from the cold.

"Oh my… Kaoru! Kaoru! Come over here quick!"

Kaoru was already hurrying over as she spoke. When he arrived at her side, the blonde haired man followed their gazes to the baby. When his brain managed to process what he was witnessing, Kaoru immediately felt a tremor of panic slide down his spine.

"Kami-sama! Hurry! Follow us, we'll take you somewhere warm!" cried Kaoru. He, with the help of Yuki, gently assisted the woman up and the three, plus the baby, hurried to the house. As soon as they entered the building, Yuki hurriedly turned on the heater while Kaoru aided the woman to the living room. After carefully helping her sink into the couch, Kaoru started a fire in the fireplace. The woman was still pale, but the blue of her lips were slowly fading away as the fire roared, and the heater warmed the whole house.

Yuki soon came into the living room from the kitchen with a tray of tea in her slim hands. Gently handing the woman a cup of tea, Yuki joined her husband on the second couch, which was parallel to the other. The silver haired woman sipped her tea cautiously, while avoiding the couple's curious gazes.

"Um, my name is Haruno Kaoru and this is my wife Yuki."

When the strange woman gave no indication that she was going to respond, the couple gave each other a glance, before Yuki asked carefully, "Um, and you are…?"

Her pale blue eyes rose up to look at Yuki. The look in her eyes was impossible to read, and this ended up unnerving the couple. "…If you don't want to say, you don't have to of course…" murmured Yuki.

"My name is Yuka, and this is my daughter Sakura." Kaoru looked up with surprise at her sudden statement. Yuka's voice was hoarse, but alluring at the same time, giving the impression that her voice was usually extremely beautiful.

"Um, well, Yuka, do you need anything?"

Yuka eyed them with an analyzing look, as if measuring their virtuosity. The calm emotionless look on her face was still present but there was a different glint was in her eyes.

"I'm dying." This simple statement from the silver haired woman sent a shocked shiver down the husband and wife.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru gasped.

The woman stood up shakily, after gently setting down Sakura on the couch. Unsteadily, Yuka moved towards the couple. Kaoru and Yuki seemed to be frozen in her ice blue gaze. Unable to move, the couple watched in silence as Yuka moved toward them. She gently laid her trembling hands on both Kaoru's and Yuki's own hands, and they were immediately bombarded with information and memories.

What both of them gained was the extensive information of who Yuka and Sakura were, and why they were there. As Yuka finished, she shakily moved away from the couple and sank down once again on the couch. Breathing heavily, the woman carefully pulled out a small white book with a blue clasp, and gasped out, "W-when it happens…you must give her…this b-book."

Yuki stood up unsteadily, and grasped the small book from Yuka's hand. "We will. We promise…we'll take care of her like our own child."

Yuka looked up, a trusting glow in her eyes. "Thank you…please take good care of Sakura…please tell her that I l-love…her…" Yuka's voice faded off for all eternity as her eyes slipped shut.

O

O

O

**5 years later…**

With tears streaming from her green eyes, Sakura thought, _why do they always tease me? Mommy tells me that I'm cute, and that I'll become even more pretty over time, but the other kids tease me. Is my forehead really that big? I don't know. I just want to be friends with them._ She pulled her pink bangs more securely over her forehead, and tried to pull more of herself away from reality. The child's forehead may have been slightly wider then normal, but it wasn't enough of an excuse for teasing and bullying.

O

O

O

For as long as she could remember, Sakura just knew that her 'parents' weren't her real ones. At the age of two, Sakura had smiled up at Yuki and Kaoru and asked them, "Mama, Papa? What did Real Mama look like?" They had been shocked out of their wits by her innocent question, and realized with something akin to amazement that Sakura was much too intelligent for her age. Though she was naive, her IQ was most likely equal to that of a 13 year old then a 2 year old. Since then, her parents had slowly fed her the knowledge that they had gained from Yuka. Even though very young, Sakura knew that she shouldn't tell anyone her secret. Though at times it was difficult, the pink-haired child stood firm with her decision.

Her parents always told Sakura the 'tales' through stories. And every time the children bullied and teased her about her looks, Sakura thought of them.

O

O

O

**Flashback **

**Sakura age 2:**

**Two-year-old Sakura looked upon her foster mother with large green eyes as Yuki tenderly tucked Sakura into bed. "Mama? I want to know about Real Mama…" **

**Yuki smiled sadly, but decided that it was time to start. "Sakura-chan, if I tell you, you must promise Mommy that you'll not tell anyone. Ok?" **

**Gazing into Yuki's eyes seriously, Sakura nodded. Yuki knew that Sakura wasn't lying. She would go as far as to say that Sakura hated lies, and couldn't lie, at least not very well. **

**Clearing her throat slightly, she began. "Once upon a time, there was a clan of people with a Kekkai Genkai which had no name and no beginning. The power of said clan was passed from mother to daughter, but slowly, the number of people with the power started to diminish due to the fact that slowly, but surely, the female descendents refused to become kunoichi. As time passed, the Kekkai Genkai faded from memory, and the clan was scattered throughout the lands."**

**Sakura then interrupted her mother with a question. "Mama. Why did the power go poof if they didn't become ninjas?" **

**Yuki smiled, while replying, "You see Sakura, the power doesn't appear from birth. Once you become a kunoichi, the chakra-" **

**Once again, the pink-haired interrupted. "Chakra?" Yuki quickly explained what chakra was to the curious child. After finishing, she started her 'story' once more.**

"**Once you become a kunoichi, the chakra slowly begins to unlock the power. Sometimes, the power is unlocked at the age of 9, sometimes at the age of 21. What is known is that the power will unlock during your teenager period, or not at all. If you don't unlock your power, your daughters and their daughters and so on, will never be able to unlock their power as well."**

"**What's the power?" She asked.**

"**That my angel is for when it happens. It's getting late now, so go to sleep."**

**Little Sakura blinked sleepily, but before falling asleep, she asked one more question. "Mama…the other little girls say that I'm ugly. Will I be ugly forever?"**

**A flash of anger flared in Yuki's eyes when she heard that other children were hurting her baby. "Sakura-chan, listen to me. When you change, you'll become beautiful. You'll become a butterfly." She assured. But murmured to herself, "…or a moth…" **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Haruno Sakura: 13 years old. About to start the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exam.**

Sakura splashed cool water over her face, washing away the sweat and grim from the Forest of Death. Running a hand through her newly cut hair, Sakura grimaced as she realized that her mother was going to be furious.

Inner Sakura was oddly quiet; she supposed it was from all the mental exhaustion. All Sakura wanted to do was to go home and sleep, but she had to do this, for her teammates, and for her Real Mother. Her Real Mother, who had been a Butterfly, had died after traveling hundreds of miles from her village that had chased her out when they found out what she was. If her mother had been a Moth, Sakura might have understood their fear, but she had been a Butterfly. They had chased her out, and it had ended up killing the last member, except for Sakura, of The Clan. Sakura, to this day had no idea what was the difference between a Butterfly and a Moth. She still was ignorant of what the clan's powers were, but for that they were always divided into two groups, Moth and Butterfly. What Sakura had concluded about the two was that the Butterfly was good, while the Moth was bad, but of course, this was just a bias declaration of her own, due to the fact that she didn't know the whole truth.

Frowning slightly, Sakura walked out of the bathroom, back to Naruto and Kakashi. The next match was about to be announced. She gazed at the computerized match picker like everyone else. After what seemed like forever to the contestants, two names were finally picked.

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Please come down to the stadium." Everyone who knew Sakura and Ino's history flinched, while watching them head down to the battle field, warily,

The battle commenced, but when Ino had tricked her into stepping into her trap, Sakura felt a strange tremor go down her spine. Ino entered her mind, and Sakura's conscious was pushed back as Ino took control, but Inner Sakura managed to force the blonde out, to the shock of the viewers.

The pink-haired kunoichi panted, and grimaced as another wave of pain flew up and down her spine. "Ahh!" She cried out in pain, while falling to her knees, clutching herself. Kakashi frowned in concern, wondering if she was seriously injured.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!" cried Naruto.

A keening cry of pain escaped from Sakura's lips as something like ice started to cover her. It was more like crystal then ice, but the color and the texture was the same.

"What's going on?" asked Ino in shock. The rest of the people were of the same mind. The examiner didn't know what to do. Should he stop the match? Should he keep it going? Was it some technique of hers? Was it an outsider's doing?

"Hokage-sama? What should we do?"

The Hokage frowned, and sighing, finally murmured, "Let it be, for now."

The foggy oval crystal was only transparent enough for people to see the dark outline form of Sakura. Ino cautiously neared the smooth, oval shaped crystal and tried to dig a kunai into the material. It didn't even make a scratch.

Inside the crystal/cocoon, Sakura was thinking, _mother and father told me this would happen, but for this to be happening now of all times. Oka-san, Oto-san, I'm afraid…_

O

O

O

Kaoru gasped in shock when the white book with the blue clasp that Yuka had left behind started to glow. He knew what was happening, and he was terrified. _To think that this is happening during the Chuunin Exams…_ Calling Yuki, Mr. Haruno quickly grabbed the book, and the two sprinted towards the Hokage tower.

O

O

O

The contestants started as the crystal started to crack. Soon the whole cocoon had cracks sprawled all over it. With a bang, the cocoon exploded, showering everyone in the crowd, but for Gaara, with strange material. Everyone soon forgot it though when they saw Sakura.

"Kami-sama…" gasped the Hokage.

Standing in the stadium was Sakura. Her closed eyes started to slowly open, and what everyone saw when she opened them, caused them to start in surprise. Her eyes were pale ice green and lacking pupils. The beauty that radiated from her was impossible; pale, smooth skin, large gleaming eyes framed by dark lashes, perfectly symmetrical heart-shaped face and long lush hair. Sakura's hair, which had once been bubblegum pink, and newly shortened, was now a pale silvery pink, glossy, and long, reaching her knees.

A white, velvety 'cloak', blushed with pink at the ends, was wrapped around her body. Where it came from was a mystery. Ino stared at her in bewilderment. She held a kunai in her hand limply, frozen in shock.

The blonde then realized that the match was still going on. Giving her head a quick shake, Ino got into an offensive position. "I don't know what you did to yourself…but I'm finishing this." Pushing the last bit of chakra into her legs and right arm, Ino rushed toward Sakura, kunai glinting maliciously.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" cried Naruto as she just stood there, staring at Ino blankly. When Ino was a foot away from Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi suddenly disappeared in a blur of faint color and wind. Ino skidded to a stop and turned to glare at her opponent who was somehow standing behind her.

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. "Kakashi-sensei, what kind of jutsu was that?"

Kakashi, who had his Sharingan out, frowned. "It wasn't any kind of jutsu…Sakura just moved really fast." Kakashi glanced at the fox-like boy's stunned expression. He didn't blame him. Kakashi himself was worried, and very bemused by the situation.

"Sakura…" growled Ino.

Said girl stared blankly at her before shakily stuttering out, as if it was her first time speaking, "S-s-sak-kur-a?" Ino gaped at the pink-haired girl.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting as if you don't know how to speak!"

Sakura just cocked her head slightly, signifying confusion. Believing that her opponent was playing with her, the blonde-haired girl flung her kunai at Sakura.

As the kunai headed toward Sakura, an instinctive fear shot down her spine. She didn't know what was happening, or what that shiny thing was, but she just knew that it was dangerous. It was dangerous, and the one that threw it at her was dangerous as well.

Her ice green eyes narrowed, a wary look in them, then suddenly she disappeared to arrive behind Ino again. But unlike last time, Sakura stretched out one hand and grabbed Ino's neck with it. Her grip was light, but as soon as Sakura's pale hand landed on Ino's neck, said girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and collapsed.

"INO!!" cried her team. Hayate, realizing that the battle was over, coughed out, "Due to Ms. Yamanaka's conditions, this match is finished and Haruno Sakura is the victor. Immediately, a team of medics headed over to Ino and quickly checking her, then told the blonde's worried teammates that she was poisoned, but it wasn't fatal, just enough to knock her out for awhile.

By then, Naruto and Kakashi had arrived at Sakura's side. "Sakura-chan…what happened to you? You look…different…" Naruto murmured while staring at said girl with a glazed look. She stared right back with a slight confused and nervous gaze. She seemed lost, as if she didn't know what was going on. In reality, that was exactly what was happening.

"Sakura-chan?" inquired Naruto hesitantly again.

Kakashi took a step toward her, but raised his eyebrows in astonishment when she backed away from him fearfully. Her breathing was in short gasps, and her form was trembling.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. He took another step towards her. His eye narrowed at her condition. Kakashi wasn't sure what was going on, but he thought it best if he knocked her out. Uncovering his Sharingan once more, Kakashi focused them at her. What happened next caused an incredible uproar in the crowd. Sakura cried out in fear, and her 'cloak' 'burst' apart. But that's when everyone realized the truth. The 'cloak' wasn't actually a cloak, but it was in fact wings. Moth wings to be specific.

"Sakura?!" gasped the people who knew her. The beautiful 'moth' was still wearing her original clothes, but it was clear that her body had changed. She was slimmer, more flexible with leaner muscles and beautiful curves. But the thing that was most different was the white wings, with a pale pink blush at the ends causing it to look like flower petals. They erupted from her back, and from a distance, people would have mistaken her for an angel. Pale silver powder flowed from her wings, and the people who inhaled it immediately felt tired and dizzy. Hayate blinked sleepily, before falling to the floor fast asleep.

The rest of the shinobi hastily backed away from Sakura, who was sitting on the ground, her head bowed, and arms wrapped around her knees. She was trembling, while her wings flapped lightly.

"Hokage-sama." an ANBU lightly whispered into his ear, after arriving in a blur.

"Yes?"

"Haruno Kaoru and Haruno Yuki are here."

"What? Here?"

"They came to the Hokage tower demanding to be brought to their daughter. It's apparently an emergency."

Kaoru and Yuki suddenly burst onto the battlefield, a pulsing book in their hand. "Sakura!" cried Kaoru, as he desperately tossed the book to her. The beautiful girl looked up faintly, to see a book flying towards her. In a blur of movement, she grabbed it out of the air, and everyone shielded his or her eyes when a blinding light flashed from the book, engulfing Sakura, wings and all.

"_What in the world is happening…?"_ Kakashi inquired to himself weakly.

O

O

O

_Beta's Note_

_Oh man, was I excited for this little baby. I'm just gonna inform you all that's I'm the one who's drawing Sakura, so I'm gonna give Layla-chan the picture so she can post the link. But, oh boy, is this exciting. It gives me little giggles spasms. And I get to design Sakura's clothes. 8D –happy dance-_


	2. Chapter 2

II

**Recap: The rest of the shinobi hastily backed away from Sakura, who was sitting on the ground, her head bowed, and arms wrapped around her knees. She was trembling, while her wings flapped lightly. **

"**Hokage-sama," an ANBU lightly whispered into his ear, after arriving in a blur. **

"**Yes?" **

"**Haruno Kaoru and Haruno Yuki are here."**

"**What? Here?" **

"**They came to the Hokage tower demanding to be brought to their daughter. It's apparently an emergency."**

**Kaoru and Yuki suddenly burst onto the battlefield, a pulsing book in their hand. "Sakura!" cried Kaoru, as he desperately tossed to book to her. Said girl looked up faintly, to see a book flying towards her. In a blur of movement, she grabbed it out of the air, and everyone shielded his or her eyes when a blinding light flashed from the book, engulfing Sakura, wings and all. **

"_**What in the world is happening…?"**_** Kakashi inquired to himself weakly**.

O

O

O

Yuki fell to the floor weeping because she knew from the beginning what would happen to her adoptive daughter when given the book. Kaoru wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder, while trying to banish his own grief. As the blinding light faded away, all that was left in the place where Sakura had stood before was, well, nothing. She was gone.

Naruto stared with large shocked eyes where Sakura had been moments before. A cry of terror escaped his lips as he cried out, "Sakura-chan?!" There was no answer but for the harder sobs of Yuki as she cried into her husbands arm.

O

O

O

Later, Sakura's adoptive parents and Sakura's team stood in the Hokage's office. The gloom of the atmosphere threatened to suffocate those in the room. Kaoru and Yuki had recounted the true history and origin of Sakura and now they knew that Sakura might never return.

You see, when a member of The Clan is reborn from the cocoon, they will be completely reborn, which means she would know nothing other then some common instincts. Of course, it wouldn't take them very long for them to learn the usual necessaries of the world due to the fact that her brain knows most of the information, like how and what you do with a spoon, but it has been pushed back and hidden into the back of her mind.

The book was passed from mother to daughter, and it contained all the secrets of the lost clan. But Sakura would not be able to open it until the book thought her ready. And that could take from 1 to 80 years. Some never managed to learn the full extent of their power their whole life. When the book opens, there is also a 0.356 percent chance of regaining their memory back again as well. Otherwise, the memories of their past would be locked forever.

Yuki told them tearfully that Sakura would most likely never gain her memory of her past life. She would start from scratch. When Sasuke asked them where Sakura was now, they replied that the book would have transported her to where she was born, but they knew nothing more. Kaoru knew that Sakura was born in a small village, somewhere on a mountain, but what village and what mountain, he didn't know.

"It is highly probable that we will never see her again…" Kaoru whispered hoarsely, his eyes glazed with sorrow. The rest of Team 7 listened with shocked expressions. A look of terrible rage shadowed Naruto's face.

"Why did you give it to her then?! Why did you give her the stupid book?!" he bellowed. Yuki bowed her head solemnly.

"If we did not, she would have died. A reborn must touch the book at least once to survive."

O

O

O

In a poverty struck village in the mountains located in Lightening Country, a beautiful girl appeared with a small book in her hands. She was slender, young with light skin, large confused pale green eyes, and long silvery pink hair. She had no name, history, past or knowledge. All she knew was a single word, Sakura. The girl did not know what the word meant, but she grasped onto it like a lifeline. The wings that fluttered on her back slowly started to shrink and fold themselves back into the girl's back as she stood up shakily. Looking around her with a wary posture, the 'angel' headed toward a hut in the distance. As she neared the doorway, she entered with ease for the owner of the hut was much too poor to buy food, and without money to buy food came their lack of funds to buy a door.

In the gloom, she could make out the filthy floor, littered with broken fragments of objects, and bloodstained walls. Trembling, Sakura ventured deeper into the hut. A hand suddenly grabbed her. The hand belonged to a hideous man. His breath reeked with decay and blood, and his large bloodshot eyes ran up and down Sakura's slim figure lustfully.

"What a pretty little girl. Are you here to look for the owner of this dump? Well if you are, you're too late, they're all dead!" Roaring manically, the man tightened his hold on Sakura. The man had once been a rather powerful missing-nin, but was now reduced to being an insane drunk, who lusted for blood, death, gore, and the usual.

"If you behave, I won't kill you." he rasped as he leaned in closer to her trembling figure. The pink-haired girl stared with wide eyes, not understanding, but knowing that this man was dangerous. The man dragged her out of the hut by her silky hair strands, and then pushed her to the ground, with him on top. He lowered his mouth to her neck, and that's when Sakura knew for sure that this thing was a threat. The instincts all told her that exposing her belly and neck was dangerous.

With a cry of fear, the girl easily flung the man off her, and his body flew back at least 10 meters. The man wasn't the only one in shock at her strength. On the roof of the hut, two men were sitting watching the whole incident. The two were Hidan and Kakuzu from the Akatsuki. They had come to assassinate the missing-nin on the order of the Leader, but for now, they decided to watch the interesting predicament that the missing-nin had fallen into.

The man growled angry as he stumbled up. Grabbing a kunai, he lumbered toward her. The killing intent that leaked from him frightened the already wary girl. As the man got closer, she narrowed her eyes, and hissed, giving him a clear warning to not mess with her. The man idiotically ignored her. Retreating a step back, Sakura let her wings burst out. They gave off an eerie, luminous glow.

The man paused, an incredulous look on his face. Hidan's and Kakuzu's expressions were the same. "What the F—?" Hidan muttered. The two Akatsuki members watched with gleaming eyes full of wonder, as Sakura suddenly disappeared to reappear, just inches, before the drunken missing-nin. Her pupil-less green eyes seemed to gleam, as she grabbed the man's face with her bare hand. As soon as her hand met his filthy skin, the area where they connected started to burn. The skin on the man's face where Sakura held onto was literally being eaten away.

The man screamed in pain, as he grabbed her hand, to let go once again, when it burned his hand as well. He had already dropped his kunai; so instead, he desperately clawed at his face where her hands didn't touch, helplessly. Abruptly, the pink-haired 'moth' removed her hand from his face. Hidan and Kakuzu observed the man's burning, decaying face with something akin to wonder. She raised one hand and backhanded him. With the simple blow, the man's body was flung up into the air, and came down with a crash, meters away from his original location, obviously dead.

"F—ing Jashin-sama!"

"Interesting… I wonder what she is," murmured Kakuzu.

"Are you f—ing blind?! Can't you see her f—ing wings, Bast--?! Or her f—ingly amazing powers you -BEEPING-Idiot?! She's obviously an angel of Jashin-sama's!!"

There was complete silence after this. Sakura, who had noticed them a while ago, had listened with interest to Hidan's colorful rant. She cocked her head to the side, and asked, "F--ing?"

Hidan froze and Kakuzu stared. They both turned to look at the completely innocent girl.

"You idiot. You just taught your precious Jashin-sama's angel a profanity."

"Ah F—!" Was the silver haired man's reply.

Hidan leaped down from the roof, with his scythe in tow. The man bowed his head respectfully, before raising his hands to the skies. "Oh great Jashin-sama! Thank you for sending me your angel to guide me! You are too generous, to send me your deadly seraph for just some third class sacrifices! I will be sure to find good blood to offer to you in gratitude!"

"Hidan. You're frightening her." was Kakuzu's blunt observation.

Indeed, the pink-haired beauty was backing up fearfully from them. Her eyes were wide, as she stared at the scythe. Kakuzu's remark quickly halted Hidan's prayer, as he turned to gaze once more upon the 'angel'. The silver-haired Akatsuki swiftly fell to his knees, as he begged, "Please, oh angel! Please forgive me if I have frightened you!"

In the background, Kakuzu was glaring fiercely at the man. "Stop acting like an idiot."

Sakura paused, and gazed with a slightly confused gaze to observe Hidan. She tentatively took a step toward him, then another. Soon, Sakura was standing right in front of him. For some reason, she knew that these men would not harm or try to harm her.

"What is your name?" asked Kakuzu. He was the one who had to ask due to the fact that Hidan was in a complete daze. Sakura didn't know what the Akatsuki was asking, but she decided to reply with the word, that she had known since what was the beginning for her.

"Sa…ku…ra..."

**(A/N: This will not be a Hidan/Sakura. Hidan worships her too much to even think about any type of romance with her.)**

O

O

O

"On a warm summer day

The sky was white and gray

The heaven's tearful cry

Would fall as her smiles die

Sky mourns for him

The silver angel grim

A single girl weeps

As his silent soul sleeps

The dreams that were lost

To leave a love like frost

The promise unfulfilled

Left her fragile heart killed

Slipped into her eyes

Is the single face that tries

To call her up to death

Asking for her last breath

Soft feather hair

Bright blonde and so rare

With eyes warm blue

Pure as sky dew

Tempting like sin

Was his kind cheerful grin

That beckoned to her

With appealing power

An angel so new

His all a virtue

Caught her frail hand

He said, your life will still stand

A new promise born

In the silent girl torn

She will save and mend those

Her strong will to heal arose"

**(A/N: I own this poem.)**

The pink-haired girl softly sang the song with her beautiful lilting tone. She was seated on the bed as she gazed out the window, a serene glow in her eyes. As her voice rang out throughout her room, a wind with an echo seemed to cry for her to sing again.

"What was that song? Sakura-chan?"

Said girl looked up, a faint look of surprise on her face. "Oh, Deidara-nii-sama! It isn't really a song. It's actually a poem. I just decided to sing it."

The blonde gazed at the girl with unreadable blue eyes. "It's beautiful… That was true art." **(A/N: I'm not going to put 'yeah' in Deidara's speech, because it gets annoying.)**

Sakura's eyes widened at the compliment. It was extremely rare for Deidara of all people to compliment someone else on art. Her eyes softened, as she murmured, "Thank you."

Grunting in slight embarrassment, the man stepped into her room, and plopped down on the floor by her feet. "So, did you write that one?"

"Yes. I had a dream about a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, but no matter how much I tried to reach him, he was still too far away…"

Deidara glanced at the girl, who had a rather sentimental aura about her. Raising one eyebrow, the blonde grunted, before muttering, "It's already been a year since that Jashin crazed maniac, and that money obsessed heart collector, came back to the Akatsuki with you in tow. You're a fast learner though. You learned how to read, write, talk and do everything else in only a year."

A brilliant smile graced her face, as she said, "Yes. You were the first person that taught me how to use chopsticks and spoons."

The blonde blushed, a scowl on his face. "Well anyways, I came to tell you that Hidan and Kakuzu left on a mission today. They were in a hurry, so they asked me to tell you."

She nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Deidara-nii-sama? Do you mind if I let out my wings? I kind of want to let them stretch."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you kidding me?! Of course you can! You know how much I love seeing your wings!" Sakura smiled at his eager tone.

With a soft, whoosh, the wings bloomed from her back. The sunlight gleamed through the slightly translucent moth wings, as she flapped them lightly. Deidara stared at them in awe, even though he had seen them plenty of times, they never ceased to amaze him.

The door suddenly opened and Sasori and Itachi entered. "Deidara, we're leaving on a mission," Sasori said, in a monotone. The blonde scowled at the puppeteer, but stood up to leave.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Deidara-nii-sama! Bye Sasori-nii-sama! Be safe."

The former grinned at her, while the latter gave a lazy nod.

When the two left, it was only Sakura and Itachi. "Itachi-nii-sama?"

"There's a mission for us. We leave today."

On Sakura's left hand, an Akatsuki ring with the kanji for 'Void', which had once belonged to Orochimaru, sat on her left pinky. Sakura stood up, and 'put away' her wings once more. "Is Kisame-nii-sama coming as well?" She asked while shrugging on her Akatsuki cloak, leaving all the buttons undone.

"Just the two of us. We are to act like a couple." was his stoic reply.

The pink-haired kunoichi wasn't surprised. She had played the role of a beautiful, innocent girlfriend too many times to be alarmed. "Ah. So I should bring some feminine cloths." With a nod, the girl started sealing her belongings into a scroll. Itachi noticed that Sakura packed her small book as well, the one that refused to open.

Itachi turned to exit the room, but before he did, the Uchiha said, "10 minutes. Outside." This literally meant: 'Meet me in 10 minutes outside in our usual meeting spot'.

Finishing all her packing, she picked up her headband that Leader had given to her, and left the room. On the forehead protector, was the symbol of Konoha that was slashed through with a clean-cut scratch. (**A/N: Let's just say that Sakura lost her head band in her battle against Ino.)**

O

O

O

Everyday was like hell for him. No matter how far and long he looked, he still wasn't able to find them. "I'm such a failure. How am I ever going to be Hokage if I couldn't even protect my best friends…"

"Naruto. It's only been a year since you started your search, and one is in a complete unknown location, where the other is with a missing-nin who can easily hide his tracks."

"Do you call that comforting me Ero-sennin?!"

"Humph. It's better then you, whose wallowing in self pity!" There was no answer from the blonde. Jiraya frowned, and sighed sadly while ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately. "Don't worry. We'll definitely find them."

O

O

O

"…."

"Here we are, in the Stone country. Yet we have still been unable to find the scroll."

"Shut up Ayu. Someone's coming."

The two shinobi and the kunoichi quickly hid as they felt the presence of two people making their way down the road into town. Soon the figure of two, a male and a female, could be seen. The male was tall, dark and with sharp aristocratic features.

_Oh. Tall, dark and handsome,_ the kunoichi thought, while ogling the man.

But her ego and gaze was quickly jerked away from him when she saw the woman lightly holding his arm. The two shinobi and kunoichi stared at her in obvious shock. She was the most beautiful person that they had ever seen. The man was wearing a black and red yukata, while the girl wore a beautiful white and pale green one.

They were walking at a steady pace toward the small civilian town, and both were dressed, it seemed for the festival that was going on. "Wow," the girl murmured when the pair disappeared into the crowd.

"You can say that again."

O

O

O

Sasuke and Kabuto silently weaved through the crowd of the civilian town. He wasn't worried about Konoha shinobi because one, there was a festival, and there was hundreds of people. Two, this was _Stone_, not Fire country. And three, he never worried about them in the first place.

Suddenly, a flash of pink hair flew past his vision. Sasuke spun around and stared with shock when he saw a beautiful girl with silvery pink hair, and pupil-less pale green eyes. She was standing at a dango stand, happily munching dango, while watching a group of children play with firecrackers. There was a gentle smile on her face that lit up her whole feature.

_Sakura?!... I heard from Kakashi and Naruto that she changed, and became extremely beautiful but… _

Sasuke's eyes bled red, to see if she was a genjutsu. His eyes clearly stated that it was not.

"Sasuke?" asked Kabuto. He ignored him, and quickly made his way through the crowd towards her.

O

Sakura was happily eating dango, while Itachi went to kill the missing-nin who had, unfortunately for him, gotten on the bad side of Akatsuki. Either Sakura or Itachi could have easily accomplished this mission by them self, but they had been sent together for the purpose of looking like a couple. Sakura admitted that it had been her turn to take care of the job, but with one puppy look, Itachi had sighed, poked her forehead, and left to take care of it. Sakura swore that she saw a smile on his face after he turned around, though it was gone before she could check.

She giggled lightly, and stuck out her tongue a bit, while thinking, _Thank you Itachi-nii-sama!_ He and the rest of the Akatsuki were like older brothers to her. Even though they were pretty much heartless killers, they had taken her in, and taught her patiently the ways of the world.

A sudden memory rose up:

**Flashback: **

**11 months ago…**

"**Sakura-chan! This is Itachi. You can call him Itachi-nii-sama."**

"**I…ta…chi…nee-sama?"**

"…"

"**Sakura-chan… It's nii-sama, not nee-sama." Deidara quickly whispered to her, while throwing the Sharingan user a wary glance. The girl blinked, before smiling brightly.**

"**Gomen, Itachi-nii-sama!" **

**The blonde gazed cautiously at Itachi. But all he did was blink blankly, and then poke Sakura on the forehead. "Remember that," was all he said before walking away. That was Sakura's first encounter with Itachi.**

Sakura was pulled back into reality when she realized that someone was standing in front of her. She blinked before turning to look at the boy/man who was gazing at her.

"Sakura."

Said girl cocked her head to the side and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Sasuke's eyes bled red angrily at her words. The girl stared at him in surprise before remarking, "You have the Sharingan like him!" Sasuke started, and stared at her.

"Who has the same eyes as me?!" He demanded.

"…Nii-sama?"

**A/N: Yes! I'm finished with this chapter! I think I liked this chapter a lot. It was fun to write because it was my first time writing Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Well anyways, sorry for the cliffhanger…I couldn't resist. Oh, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter! Thank you! I hope you liked this one as well!**

O

O

**BETA's Note**

**Chocolat-chan reporting before you before her judgment day comes…Yes, starting Monday we have the big NJASKS, A.K.A. the big state test. It is IMPERITIVE that you do well.**

**Hopefully my brain will be still a brain by the end of the week. D8**

**Anyways, I should really start Sakura's picture. When I first started it I got a lot done, but it deleted on me. ECK. But during the time between now and then I've improved some.**

…**And I'll try to convince Layla-chan to put a smidgen of HidaSaku in here for you fans. –giggles-**


	3. Chapter 3

III

**Recap: Sakura was pulled back into reality when she realized that someone was standing in front of her. She blinked before turning to look at the boy/man who was gazing at her. **

"**Sakura."**

**Said girl cocked her head to the side and asked, "How do you know my name?" **

**Sasuke's eyes bled red angrily at her words. The girl stared at him in surprise before remarking, "You have the Sharingan like him!" Sasuke started, and stared at her. **

"**Who has the same eyes as me?!" He demanded.**

"…**Nii-sama?"**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sakura watched hesitantly as the mysterious boy with the same eyes as Itachi-nii-sama snarled, "What?!"

"Nii-sama…?" she weakly murmured once again.

Due to Sasuke's Sharingan, he immediately spotted that that Sakura was fruitlessly trying to edge away. "Don't move," he snapped at her. Sakura didn't know what was going on. She realized that this man might be one of those 'really, really bad people' that Kakuzu-nii-sama always warned her about. He never managed to explain clearly to her, because before he could, Hidan-nii-sama had stabbed him through one of his hearts while screaming 'don't tell her you F--ing idiot'. Something about a man, a woman, and a bed? Yes, she was confused on that matter. Now that she thought about it, something like that happened with Deidara-nii-sama and Sasori-nii-sama…

O

O

O

**Flashback: "Hey! Sakura-chan! Do you like my shirt?!" Deidara asked while striking a strange pose. The shirt he was wearing was simple enough; it was black with a large white arrow pointing down on the front of it. **

"**...Um…Yes?" The blonde scowled lightly when her answer came out as a question, but quickly recovered.**

"**Hn…actually, Kisame dared me to wear it. It was this, or getting skinned alive by his freaky sword." Sakura noticed that Deidara flinched slightly as he said this. **

"**Well…it's not a bad shirt." The blonde grinned at her words, but it was replaced with a horrified expression when Sasori appeared in the doorway. The puppet master's arms were crossed, as he leaned on the frame. **

"**Sasori-nii-sama!" Sakura called out happily. **

**Said man nodded his head slightly in her direction, before smoothly turning his gaze back to Deidara. "That shirt is wrong." He deadpanned.**

**Deidara turned red while he sputtered, "I know that! It was a freaking dare!" **

**The blonde's partner raised one eyebrow in a mocking way before stating, "I meant that the shirt's on wrong." Sakura turned to stare at Deidara's shirt perplexed, as did Deidara. **

"**Huh?"**

**Sasori smirked, before announcing, "The arrow should be on the back of the shirt." **

**The room succumbed to complete silence, before Deidara exploded. "What?!" The pink-haired girl backed away from her Dei-nii-sama nervously, as his face twisted up in fury. "How can you possibly think that?! I am not gay!!"**

"**Oh, I see. My mistake." Sasori smirked, his voice full of mocking sarcasm. **

**Sakura, who had been waiting patiently for them to explain to her, finally plucked up the courage to ask, "Um…Sasori-nii-sama? What's gay, and why should the arrow be on the back?" **

**The red-haired Akatsuki turned to gaze impassively at the beautiful girl, whose head was slightly cocked to the side in question. "Gay is a term when a guy likes another guy; and the arrow is because when a guy and a guy want to d—" **

"**Don't you f--ing dare tell her!!" Deidara quickly intercepted. His eyes were panicky, and furious as he glared at Sasori accusingly. **

**Sasori blinked calmly and lazily said, "Fine. But I'll say it again. The shirt is on wrong." With his statement said, he walked away, leaving a fuming blonde Akatsuki and a perplexed Sakura. **

**A/N: I know that they are a bit OOC, but I just had to put this in. Lol. This was an idea that I came up with while daydreaming during Calculus. **

**O**

**O**

**O**

Before Sasuke could do anything, Kabuto appeared at his side. "Sasuke-sama, we have to leave." He pushed his glasses back up into place with his index finger, and turned to study Sakura. He had to admit, she was quite the beauty. Sasuke's gaze became frigid at Kabuto's expression. Kabuto blinked, before turning his eyes from Sakura immediately. He knew that Sasuke's temper wasn't something to be taken lightly. The chilly atmosphere was finally broken, as Sakura cautiously took a bite of dango that was forgotten for a while in her hand. _How can she be eating dango in this situation?_ thought Sasuke in slight annoyance.

The crowd of people who had been passing by the three, like a stream of bright colors, slowed down, and the cheerful talk faded off to a hushed whisper as people stopped or slowed down to stare at Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi realized that during all the fuss, the sun had set, and the moon was out. _A full moon…_ She thought faintly.

Sasuke and Kabuto could see the reflection of the moon in Sakura's pale green eyes, and the intoxicating scent that was drifting from her. This was why everyone had stopped to survey her. In the light of the moon, she looked like a goddess or an angel, but the sweet marvelous scent that was being emitted from her was enough to freeze everyone's train of thought.

One thing that Sakura had learned was that during a full moon, she gave off a wondrous scent that had a healing effect. She was extremely glad for this because kind, self-sacrificing Sakura had always been upset over the fact that all of her powers harmed people. Her skin and wings were cursed it seemed with the ability to let out certain dusts and poisons that harmed. The only kind that could actually helped was her dust that let her numb and or make people fall asleep because it could be used to help those in pain, and insomniacs.

The healing gift had limits of course. For physical injuries, the most it did was let the wounds heal faster, and to keep it from becoming infected. But for illnesses, poisons, and mental wounds, it helped tremendously, and sometimes even completely healed as well. Truly, the full moon was Sakura's favorite time.

The Akatsuki ring on her left pinky became warm, a signal from Itachi, summoning her. The pink-haired kunoichi blinked slowly, as she looked around the area for where Itachi was. She couldn't see him, not to her surprise. The girl sighed sadly while lowering her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, before disappearing, to quickly appear once again, inches, from Kabuto and Sasuke. "Sleep…" she murmured while gently brushing their cheeks. To Sasuke, the ground seemed to sway, and Sakura's beautiful face spun, before slowly becoming farther and farther away. That was the last thing Sasuke remembered before his vision finally blackened.

O

O

O

"Itachi-nii-sama? Did you get the target?"

"Ah."

There was a period of silence after Sakura's soft inquiry, and Itachi's one syllable response. The two were heading back to the Akatsuki base, which would take a few hours judging by the pace that the two of them were traveling. The terrain was rather repetitive and bare. All that could be seen for miles and miles were rocks. Usually, when on a mission with Sakura's silent Itachi-nii-sama, she amused herself by trying to find as many things in the area that started with a specific letter. The letter for today was ironically R. R for rock. So far, she was on 2,403. Finally, the extremely bored pink-haired kunoichi decided to start a conversation with Itachi.

"Um…Itachi-nii-sama?"

The man slightly turned his head in her direction to show that she was listening. "Well…I was wondering…why did that boy have the same eyes as you?" None of the Akatsuki had told Sakura of their past life yet, so she was clueless to the Uchiha Massacre, and all the history of the other members before they joined Akatsuki.

"It's something that you don't need to know."

Sakura dropped her head slightly in disappointment, but didn't complain. If there was anyone who could make Itachi feel somewhat guilty, it was Sakura. Actually, she was so innocent and pure that even the true leader of Akatsuki, Madara, had felt guilty for corrupting her into joining a criminal organization. The Uchiha gave Sakura a sideways glance to see that she was muttering the number of rocks that she saw so far. _Like a kicked puppy,_ he thought.

But counting rocks wasn't the best way to pass the time, so Sakura decided to try once more to start a conversation with Itachi. "Itachi-nii-sama?"

"Hn."

"What does a shirt with an arrow pointing down on the back of it mean?"

"…"

"Itachi-nii-sama?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sakura quickly embraced the start of a conversation eagerly by hastily recounting her story with Deidara-nii-sama, Sasori-nii-sama and the shirt. The Uchiha listened to the story with a stoic expression, but Sakura saw that he was slightly, almost unnoticeably, more tense then before.

"Ask Hidan the next time you see him," was his response. This was Itachi's ingenious way to escape from answering the rather awkward question.

"…"

The rest of the journey was passed in heavy silence.

O

O

O

After a few hours, Sakura could see the area where the base's entrance was hidden, and she could also see her Hidan-nii-sama waiting for her. He did this every time she left on a mission without him: always hovering around the entrance, unless he himself had a mission.

"Sakura-hime!"

Even after knowing Hidan for a year, he still insisted on calling her hime, much to her embarrassment. Madara on the other hand had been undeniably pleased by Hidan's attachment to the pink-haired 'angel' because out of all the Akatsuki members, Hidan was the one who he had the least control over. Sakura was both Hidan's strength and weakness, so it easy to say that her existence was welcome. **(A/N: I'll think about Hidan/Sakura for a pairing…but I also love Itachi/Sakura because that's one of my favorite pairings.)**

"Hidan-nii-sama, please just call me Sakura…"

The immortal frowned slightly, before giving in, "Hai…Sakura-sama."

The pink-haired Akatsuki sighed, "That's not much better..." Then she suddenly remembered what Itachi had told her, "Hidan-nii-sama? What does a shirt with an arrow on the back pointing down mean?" The silver-haired man's face paled, before swearing softly to his self. "Where the Fu…f-fudge did you hear that?"

When she observed his tense face, she found herself felling quite worried. "Um…Never mind Hidan-nii-sama…" Quickly ducking her head, the girl swiftly escaped.

After making sure that Sakura was out of earshot, Hidan quickly turned to glare accusingly at Itachi. "You! I knew there was something gay about you!! How dare you corrupt her you **beep!**" **(A/N: I have nothing against gays so please don't take offense)**

The Sharingan master, who liked to avoided conflict unless necessary, blinked blankly at the silver-haired man, before his eyes bled red, and shifted into Mangekyo Sharingan. Scoffing, Hidan said, "You know that torture doesn't work on me."

"Watching Sakura and I make love for 72 hours isn't torturous enough for you? I'm sure that this is the best way to prove my gender preference." The fact that Itachi said this all in a complete monotone just made him just more frightening.

"You **beeping beep! **I'll show you real torture you **beeping beep beep! **Go to hell **beep beep **you **beeping beep beep!" **

Kisame, who had observed the whole situation from a distance, sighed while muttering, "There goes Itachi again with the mind games."

Suddenly, from where Sakura's room was located, there was a burst of foreign and powerful energy. It was rather supernatural, but not like the chakra of Kyuubi. It was more pure, and free, energy like the power of nature itself. Itachi and Hidan exchanged quick looks, before moving with impossible speed to Sakura's room.

O

O

O

When Sakura escaped from her Nii-sama's, she had quickly fluttered away on quick feet to her room. The girl lightly slipped through the door, and gently shut it until she heard the soft click of the latch. Like always, she unsealed all her belongings, and then carefully placed them back to their usual place in her room. Finishing, Sakura straightened, frowned, and then looked around hastily. She couldn't see her book anywhere! The book was her key to her past. It was the only thing that could possibly lead her to her family. Tears prickled in her eyes, and the world seemed to spin as she tried desperately to remember where the book could possibly be.

Suddenly, she felt strange, foreign chakra coming from below her. She quickly glanced down and saw to her immense surprise that strange blue runes were appearing right underneath her feet. The runes started to glow, shrouding Sakura in a cocoon of light, and then they swallowed her up hungrily.

O

O

O

Everyone who was in the Akatsuki base at the time felt the chakra. As Hidan and Itachi sprinted towards the pink-haired angel's room, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori soon joined them. Hidan, who was in the lead, wrenched open her door and entered to see…

"What the F--!?"

The other Akatsuki entered the room as well, and froze warily. Sakura was collapsed on the ground, and next to her, her small book lay open, glowing. The Akatsuki could see that the page that the book was turned to at the moment had nothing but strange blue runes, which was what was glowing.

Itachi, whose Sharingan was spinning in his eyes remarked, "She's under genjutsu."

"From what? What's the source?" asked Deidara.

"It's obviously the book," growled Kisame.

Hidan took a step towards Sakura, reaching for the book, but before he could touch it, white chakra sparked out, flinging Hidan across the room. The immortal was slammed against the wall, and swore loudly as he made impact. Deidara, who had tried to get to Sakura, was also flung back by the strange white chakra.

O

O

O

All around her was swirling light. She felt as if she was traveling through all the colors of the world and more. Finally, the funnel of colors receded, and Sakura found herself gazing at females with pink hair. They were suspended in the air in clear, glass like cocoons, and none were the same age. Their eyes were closed, but Sakura suspected that the eyes would have been as green as her own. That's when it struck her. All these people were herself from the past and herself in the future. Sakura glided across the smooth ink black floor to stand in front of the youngest one that looked about five years old. With trembling fingers, Sakura gently reached out to brush against the foreign material that surrounded the figure.

A gasp of shock rippled through the endless chamber when Sakura's fingers made contact with a soft substance. The cocoon was soft and smooth as sponge, and she thought that with a bit of effort, she would be able to enter all the way to the girl.

But overcome with wary fear, Sakura quickly pulled her hand back to clutch it protectively against her chest. She bit her lips nervously, before venturing farther down the row of…'Sakura's'… She made her way to the young women of about 27 and asked her. "Where am I? Who am I?" The figure didn't answer.

As a shudder went down her spin, the pink-haired kunoichi saw with shock that her wings were out. Her soft white wings with the pink blushing on the ends were flapping lightly up and down.

"Sakura-sama…"

Said girl snapped her head up to look around frantically for where the voice had come from. "Sakura-sama…" the voice echoed all around the room, louder then before. The pink-haired angel's eyes grew wide in alarm as the Sakura's that was 5, 9 and 12 years old slowly, but surely started to push out of their cocoon. They were all wearing a simple, white dress, and Sakura saw that that their hair was damp and wet. All the Sakura's that were out of their cocoon started to open their eyes. _I was right their eyes are green._ But there was a main difference in their eyes and hers. All their eyes were darker green with pupils, unlike her pale green and pupil-less eyes.

"Sakura-sama…" the youngest Sakura murmured.

"Who are you?" the original Sakura asked.

"We are you from the past. And we are your vessels. As you grow older, more and more of us will be born. Use us as you please."

Poor Sakura was bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"In other words, you can use us like summoning. But we are more powerful than any summoning in history. If you die, we can use one of our souls to revive you, but in return, one of us will die," explained the 12 year old Sakura.

"If you are my past, then you should know about my past! Tell me, please!"

"Sakura-sama…your wish is our command, but in return, you will have to give away something precious to you. Are you still determined to remember your past?"

"Something precious…" The pink-haired angel's eyes clouded over with worry. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to gain her memory back. "I…I…accept. I…will give you my voice. Is that…enough?"

The 5 year old Sakura nodded, before murmuring, "Then so be it."

O

O

O

In the real world, the Akatsuki watched the still figure of Sakura. Hidan had tried again and again to get to his 'angel', but again and again, he failed. The light of the book suddenly rapidly faded, and Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Tears prickled in her eyes as she realized that somehow, she had joined the Akatsuki, the criminal organization that was a considerable threat towards Konoha. She ignored the questionings that flew around her, and instead turned her gaze to her ring. _Once an Akatsuki, always an Akatsuki…_

_Forgive me Konoha. My place is here now. _

She turned towards the worried face of Hidan and Deidara. And opened her mouth to tell them that she was fine. No sound escaped from her mouth. Crystal tears overflowed from her eyes at the realization that she would never be able to talk or sing again.

The book that everyone had been so curious about lay open, and forgotten on the floor as silent sobs racked the pink-haired kunoichi's figure.

O

O

O

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I just want to mention that Chocolat-Chan drew a picture of Sakura with wings. Check it out on my profile page!**

_BETA's Note/Chocolat-Chan_

_OMG YAY!! A new chapter!! How exciting and—and YAY!_

_YESSS HidanSakura! Heave ho, I will hound Layla-chan for more. 8D_

_The voice thing reminds me of The Little Mermaid…. TT-TT How sad!_

_MWAHAHAH, the shirt and Itachi's torture are priceless!_

_-cries- Last night was the last night I get to sleep in my bed for a week or so… My aunt is coming with her baby and the guests ALWAYS get my bed._

_-runs off to make Paper Children-_


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hello! I'm back, and I'm going to explain what happened. Well, I was riding the school bus home, and when we arrived at my stop, I got off. The bus driver put out that blinking red stop sign so that I could cross the street to get home. I was crossing the street when I heard a scream, then a screech of tires. I can't really remember much after that, but for the sensation of flying...and I think a bit of pain. Well anyways, I woke up and man, did my head hurt. Everything was really blurry, and all I could see was white. I was in the hospital. I later learned that when I was crossing the street, and a Volvo that ignored the stop sign rammed into me. My body apparently went flying because of how light I am, and I slammed onto the back of another car that had stopped for a red light. That was the only reason that I didn't brake my neck or back because it slightly cushioned me. Luckily, nothing is fatal or permanent. I'm really glad to be alive. My injuries...

I only have a broken right arm, two fractured wrists, fractured right leg, fractured right ankle sprained left ankle, a few broken ribs, a punctured kidney, scars (none on my face, thank god), and a whole army of bruises. Nothing major...yeah, who am I kidding.

I also have one last...eh...injury, but I'll tell you that later.

Because I'm so sorry about not updating in so long, I wrote a another story called Frozen Land as an apology. Thank you so much for the support and the reviews.

-Layla


	5. Bad News

Hello! This is Layla's friend Emily again. And once again, I have very bad news. At the moment, I'm the one taking care of all of Layla's online work, like Email and Fanfiction because she's in the hosptial and going through rough times. Layla has cancer, which was discovered after her accident, for this reason, Layla can not leave strain herself, and is usually in the hospital. She's asked me to tell all her readers that she is very sorry, but updating will be impossible for awhile. So all her stories are on hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry that I had to be the bringer of bad news once again. At the moment, I'm going through fanfiction and finding stories that she may be intrested in reading later on when she feels better, I would love for some inspiration from everyone because I'm pretty much a newbie on this site. Thank you.

-Emily


End file.
